


Waiting on Want

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack's expecting free alcohol, free food, and a couple dozen yes-men trying to win his favor at the new Maliwan CEO's birthday party.What he didn't expect was to find himself rescuing an omega server from one of the other handsy party guests.





	Waiting on Want

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random modern AU fic about Jack rescuing server!Rhys from an asshole alpha at a party, then getting to know him throughout the course of the night. Enjoy! c:

It’d been years since Jack had been to a birthday party that wasn’t either his own or his daughter’s. Usually, he wasn’t interested in them otherwise, not that many were on such friendly terms with him that they’d bother, but tonight was an exception.

Tonight’s party belonged to the new CEO of Maliwan.

Jack didn’t know exactly how old the host was turning, but by that fresh-face and slighter build for someone of their endotype it couldn’t be too old, not that Jack let that lull him into a false sense of security. Lesser men had been taken out through underestimating their rivals, especially those leveling up through the younger generation. Jack wasn’t about to make that kind of mistake—powerful as he might be, he knew he could be taken down a peg if he missed a spot someone could easily slip a knife. He wasn’t about to trust that sandy-haired slip of an alpha, with eyes flat like a snakes despite their beguiling baby blue color.

Jack had already staked himself out as a powerful ally if treated well,a dangerous enemy if crossed. The invitation to the kid’s private party seemed a sign of goodwill that he’d taken despite the fact he’d rather be home right now rather than forcing smiles and handshakes to all the bootlickers and floozies trying to curry his favor once they’d realized exactly who was in attendance.

For the time being he’d planted himself on a couch near the edge of the rooftop bar, claiming a decent enough view of the downtown skyscrapers while keeping away from the louder thick of the party crowd.

Attractive plate-glass breaks ringed the perimeter of the rooftop, keeping the wind down to a light breeze that jostled the starry lights strung over the whole affair, though even these and the heating pillar behind him couldn’t totally hide that it was a bit of a chillier summer night than usual. Of course, that hadn’t stopped Jack from sipping his way through those little champagne flutes—colored blue and orange to match Maliwan’s colors—that coasted by on serving trays, as the cluster of brittle glasses on the table before him could attest.

A couple brown-nosers had noticed his presence and tried to cozy up to him, but thankfully Jack’d let enough disinterest bleed through for them to get the clue and bugger off. Right now he sat blissfully alone, arms resting along the back of his couch as he watched his would-be cronies try to weasel up to some other industry dignitaries in a pathetic bid to stand out.

Just as he was properly starting to relax into his buzz and thinking about flagging down a server for something to eat, those champagne flutes came back with a vengeance, striking him with the sudden urge to take a leak. He growled, trying to cross his legs and stave off the discomfort for a moment longer so he could enjoy himself, only to notice the bulky shoulders of the Torgue CEO trying to muscle his way through the crowd. Jack jerked, getting up a split second before the man turned to glance at the couch where he’d been sitting, just barely dodging another twenty-minute discussion over the latest in ballistic technology. Jack was here to relax and get drunk, not get dragged into one-sided conversations that risked busting his eardrums.

Jack slipped through the crowd back towards the inside of the building, brushing off touches to his shoulder and entreating cries of “ _Oh Mr. Lawrence, sir, fancy meeting you here_ ,” uninterested in anything but whatever fancy bathroom this place had so he could go back to stoking his buzz.

Oddly the inside of the skyscraper had its AC on full blast. Jack nearly shivered underneath his layered shirt and blazer as he scoped out the bathroom, dodging late-coming party guests as he branched off into a quieter hallway, scoping out a restroom sign and following the little white arrow around the corner.

He stopped suddenly, sight before him a real surprise.

Jack had been to enough of these parties to understand they weren’t exactly chaste affairs. Any inhibitions the super-rich had left shrunk the higher up they got, and on the fortieth floor good manners and privacy were basically tossed out the window, usually with a little help from the fancy booze that flowed free at these sort of shindigs. So finding two guys pressed up against each other down some fairly-secluded hallway wasn’t exactly what shocked him.

A quick sniff to air identified the pair as an alpha and omega respectively—again, not too surprising. Though he’d smelled mostly alphas and betas out on the main floor of the party, the occasional playful scent of omega filtered through, pheromones tantalizing even to someone like Jack, who’d fucked so many omegas in his time the thrill was almost lost. Of course alphas younger, less jaded than himself might jump on such pretty, sweet-smelling little minxes looking to hook up with anyone armed with a fat wallet and passable looks.

That didn’t alarm him. What  _did_  had something angry brewing in his stomach, fueled by the pitched whining of the omega clawing against the wall of the hallway, as if he could scratch through and escape.

Jack didn’t recognize this alpha, nor was he wearing any logos or colors that might identify him with any of the companies he knew. However, he  _did_  recognized the white shirt and black pants the omega sported as the uniform of the servers out on the roof-side bar. Jack could even see the glint of a silver name-tag pinned against his vest.

Well.  _That_  painted a particularly vile picture.

A serving tray lay upside down on the floor by the omega’s feet, empty paper tins and crumbs scattered about. Jack’s expression, already tight, curled properly grim and annoyed at the sight. He crushed one tin beneath his shoe as he walked closer, brows twitching as the couple continued to ignore him.

“Don’t think this is exactly the most romantic place for this, huh?” Jack finally called. He saw the omega twitch, head snapping up at the sound of his voice, only for the alpha to bite down against his ear, ignoring the interruption. Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“Hey. Hey  _asshole_.” He crushed a gruffer, more commanding tone into his voice, finally getting the alpha to lift his head. “Yeah, that’s right. I’m talking to you.”

“You mind?” The alpha snorted, tilting down the hall where Jack had come. “Kind of in the middle of something here.”

“Apparently.” Jack kept his tone dry, as if unconcerned with this alpha’s posturing. “I’ve come across plenty of stupid, useless alphas in my time but you  _almost_  take the cake. Really, there’s gotta be thirty, forty hot pieces of ass in any flavor you could want back there,” Jack nodded back in the direction of the rooftop, “and yet you’re so sorry you had to resort to assaulting the help?  _Wow_.”

“Assaulting?” The alpha balked, before rolling his eyes with a sneer and shoving the omega harder against the wall, earning a squeal that had Jack’s teeth grit behind his lips. “Kind of a misnomer, don’t you think? I know he wants it.”

Jack doubted that  _very_  much. Any moron could smell the terrified pheromones that drifted from under the omega’s collar. No one but the maliciously ignorant could interpret the desperate little movements of his hips as arousal.

“Look. This kid’s just trying to do his job, he doesn’t need to be hassled by some horny asshole whose mom didn’t teach him it’s polite to keep it in his pants,” Jack growled, trying to keep his cool even as the conflicted scents before him had his hackles raised. The triumphant sneer on the alpha’s face, and the fact that he hadn’t moved his hands from his victim’s crotch, didn’t help Jack’s mood.

“What do you care? He’s not  _yours_. He’s not anyone’s.” The alpha nosed down the omega’s stiff collar and sniffed his neck, drawing a low whine from trembling lips. “Besides, he’s been teasing me  _all night_.”

“ _Please._  He doesn’t look like he likes this. Any alpha worth their knot can tell when an omega  _actually_  wants them,” Jack snapped back, periphery drifting to a little side table on the hallway where a hefty brass lamp sat casting light on the whole sordid scene. It’d fit nice into his hand.

“Listen. Why don’t you just go back to the party old man?” He heard the alpha grunt. “Leave us who can still actually get it up alone.”

Scratch that. His eyes moved from the lamp back to the alpha, who was staring smug and assured back at him, his hands having properly unzipped the omega’s pants. The poor kid’s face was shoved against the wall, visible tears rubbed against his cheeks.

Jack usually wouldn’t back down from a challenge, but all told by scent and build this alpha wasn’t even worth the sting to his knuckles. Thankfully, there were other ways to stake his dominance.

“Believe me, kiddo, you’re not nearly half the alpha you think you are.  _Definitely_  not apex enough to throw yourself at random omegas and expect them to drop their pants for you,” he growled, squaring his shoulders and flaring his nostrils as the gums around his fangs twitched back. “Now get the hell outta here before I decide to take you on a forty-story free-fall.”

Jack’s eyes flickered to the window between them, reflecting the lights of adjacent buildings and the distance glimmer of the streets below. The other alpha followed his gaze for a brief moment, before his throat clenched in a noticeable swallow, his former bravado suddenly chipping away.

“What, you got something crammed in your ears?” Jack snarled. “ _Beat it_.”

He usually didn’t rely on conscious use of his alpha pheromones, as his reputation and passive musk usually did the job and forced people to cede to him, but watching this asshole’s knees go weak together was well worth the extra effort.  _Finally_  he took his hands off the omega, standing up as straight as he could manage as he adjusted his clothes with a small cough.

“I—Excuse me. Should be getting back…” he trailed off as he stumbled past Jack, giving the older alpha a wide berth as he took off down the hallway. Jack watched until he was out of sight, sniffing the air to confirm he was completely gone and not merely lying in wait.

Satisfied, Jack moved to leave the shaken omega be when a pleading whine grasped out at him.

Any employee, business partner, or rival CEO knew Jack was far from a soft man. The only emotions he wore on his sleeve were greed and rage, and considering the power of his reputation Jack was loathe to poke any holes into it by showing any tenderness apart from those publicity stunts particularly crafted by his publicists.

But— _damn_.

Though his alpha instincts had helped him cut throats and climb ladders in his time, it stabbed him in the back here as he stood before this trembling omega, half-turned away yet now unable to tear his glance completely away from the other man. This close, without the smothering odor of the other alpha, Jack could properly identify his scent—crisp and clear like a freshly sliced orange with some buttery fuzz to the edges. It rode in waves off the omega’s body, a push and pull between the two of them.

Jack felt prickling up his spine, heated little pinpricks despite the air conditioning humming through the hallway. Those little hitching breaths as the omega tried to recover his composure did nothing to stop that heat, and before it grew unbearable Jack stepped forward, arm extended.

He meant to put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, to help him stop sagging against the wall and looking extra pathetic, but as he got close he caught a whiff of something light and lemon-scented drifting off the omega’s hair, and as he admired the way those silky auburn locks shone in even the dimmer light of the bathroom hallway he found his hand settled against the side of the omega’s head, wavy locks cradled delicately against his palm.

Jack felt the young man freeze at the touch, stillness traveling up his arm as it locked into place, as if shocked at Jack’s brashness.

The omega’s wide eyes met his own, and for a moment Jack thought he might bolt, composure stretched to a breaking point after not one, but  _two_  unsolicited advances by an alpha. Jack’s mind raced, oddly grasping for any reason at all to sway the omega not to run away. His mouth moved, tip of his tongue resting uselessly at the bottom lip as his fingers shifted against the side of the omega’s head.

Jack felt the contrast of stiffer, gelled strands of hair against the softer locks that’d been jostled loose by the  _encounter_  with the other alpha. Briefly, his eyes flitted down to the crisp white shirt pulled out of the kid’s pants and the glint of an undone zipper before they snapped back up.  _Top-down_ , Jack,  _top-down_. Best just to pick one spot to start before he saw too much red to focus, and the omega’s hair was as good as any.  

Jack’s brain filed through the items in his pockets—wallet, keys, and phones in his pants, slim glasses clipped on his dress shirt’s dress pockets in case he grew sick of tacky contacts in his eyes—before he opened his blazer, slipping the slim black comb out from within the pouch sewed to the inner lining. Jack flourished it before the omega’s eyes, carefully drawing the hand cradling his head closer as he began to run the comb’s teeth through his ruffled hair.

He went slow, wary of the omega’s scalp as he brushed the locks from his tiny widow’s peak back over the top of his skull. He could feel the kid still trembling, saw how he pressed his folded hands against his chest as if his heart might leap out and slide across the floor if he didn’t hold it in place. Jack didn’t really consider himself a sucker for that dewy-eyed, vulnerable little omega look, but right now he felt the kid tugging at his sympathy.

“Looks like you spent a lot of time getting pretty for this evening, kitten,” Jack murmured, speaking directly to the omega for the first time as he tilted the omega’s head to the side and moved to address the stray locks at his temple, “Would be a shame to let a knothead like that ruin it.”

Jack almost wished he’d packed those tiny bottle of hair gel he sometimes snuck along on dates, but a couple swipes with the comb would have to do for now. Thankfully the kid didn’t look half bad, even with his hair not as crisply swept back into place as he might’ve liked. Jack kind of appreciated the little kinks and curls in his hair, though. Made him look cuter.

Thankfully it seemed the omega was finally starting to relax by the time Jack finished fixing his hair. He’d stopped crying, at least, the redness in his cheeks fading back into a gentle pink. Jack could see him better now, able to appreciate the fact that the kid was frikkin’ gorgeous. He always appreciated unconventional beauty, and the omega’s uncommon height and delightfully mismatched eyes had him intrigued.

Jack tucked the corn back against his palm before daring to slip two fingers under the omega’s chin and tilt it up towards him.

“What do they call you, sugar,” he asked, though this close he could clearly read the kid’s name-tag.

“It’s Rhys…I— _ugh—“_ He smeared a hand over his nose with a loud sniff. “Thank you for…you know…sorry, I should’ve been able to—“

“ _Hush_ , hey, you don’t have to apologize for that asshole’s crappy behavior.” Jack moved the hand beneath the kid’s chin to where his shoulder met his neck, rubbing gently as Rhys pulled himself back together. “Not your fault they don’t know how to keep their dicks in their pants and ask  _please_  before they whip ‘em out.”

“Yeah…guess so.” The omega’s voice was still a little clogged and breathless but it’s starting to steady. Good. Jack wanted to hear more of what he sounded like without the influence of a shitty alpha.

Night was still young, right?

Jack lightly pulled on Rhys’ shoulder, not enough to move him but it drew the omega’s attention.

“You still on the clock, sugar?”

“Uh, yeah, I was going back to the kitchen to get more appetizers when I—“

“Well I’m punching you out.” Jack’s hand slipped down to close around Rhys’ wrist, now properly tugging him along. “You’ve put on a polite smile for way too many dickbags tonight.”  

“Wait, no, my boss is gonna get pissed—“

“ _Shh_. Rhysie.” Jack pressed a finger to the omega’s mouth. “No one’s gonna mess with you tonight. Not another alpha, not the guy who hired you.  _Believe me_.”

Rhys’ lips jerked away from Jack’s touch even as his feet started to move, following behind the alpha as he was pulled down the hallway.

“But I—hold on, I still need to get paid—“

“You worried about that?” Jack snorted over his shoulder. “Listen, if money’s that big of a deal to you, I’ll be sure to tip you nice at the end of the night if you promise to just enjoy yourself.”

“I…um…” Rhys jogged up properly besides Jack, no longer resisting even as his mouth fumbled over the words. “If that’s…if that’s okay with you…”

Jack gave the omega’s wrist an encouraging squeeze as they entered back into the main hallway, keeping him close as more party guests brushed by.

“More than okay, babe.”

* * *

Jack led Rhys back outside into the thick of the party, quickly making a bee-line for the couch he’d previously occupied. A pair of homely looking betas in suits too classy for their faces had tried to set up there, but the moment Jack strode over the hopped to their feet and beat it, leaving him and Rhys alone as he pulled the omega down to sit besides him.

Good manners might have told him to take his arm off from the back of the chair, that maybe he was crowding Rhys or making him uncomfortable, but every time Jack thought to remove it he remembered how he’d seen some asshole try to force himself on the omega not an hour ago, and left his arm where it was.

The servers had cleared away the remains of Jack’s champagne glasses but quickly returned with a tray full of fresh ones. Jack grasped two in each hand for good measure, unsure of how much Rhys might drink if he wanted to drink at all and knowing he could knock back that many if his new guest decided to abstain entirely.

Much to Jack’s pleasure however, Rhys eagerly snatched one glass of champagne from Jack’s hand when offered to him, downing half of one in one long gulp.

“Looks like you’re a little more down to party then you let on before, babe,” Jack snickered at him as he grabbed his own, clinking it with Rhys’ when the omega finally came up for air before he tossed the drink down the hatch as well. Rhys smiled, nursing the champagne with a little more care now as he shifted in a bit closer to Jack, something that encouraged the alpha’s flirtation.

“Helps to have that guy out of my hair…and getting to sit down. My feet were starting to kill me in these shoes.” Rhys stretched out his legs, relaxing further into the couch. Jack took the chance to scoot in a bit closer in return, his fingers nearly brushing up against Rhys’ right shoulder.

 _Not too strong_ ,  _now_ , Jack reminded himself as he crossed one leg over the other and slouched slightly into his seat all casual. Thankfully the Rhys sitting next to him now seemed a lot different from the shaken little omega he’d discovered in the hallway, his face all eased smiles and happy hums as Jack struck up some light conversation under the stars.

He soon how talkative the omega got once he had enough alcohol in him. Rhys brightened considerable as his cheeks flushed, and soon he laughed and bantered along with Jack, their bodies inching closer until their thighs pressed up against each other. Jack’s heartbeat quickened as he noticed in between laughing at one of Rhys’ surprisingly funny jokes.

He hadn’t realized how long it’d been since he’d had someone he could properly unwind with. Rhys wasn’t trying to butter him up or get something out of him, no. He just earnestly enjoyed Jack’s company, and well, Jack liked hanging out with the kid too.

By the time Rhys drunkenly rested his hand against the alpha’s thigh and filled his ears with snorting giggles at his own clumsy pun, Jack decided he wanted to see a lot more of him before the night was over.

“You wanna come back to my place with me, don’t you pumpkin?” Jack murmured against his ear, earning a squirrely little noise from Rhys but the omega was smiling, his cheeks perfectly flushed as Jack pulled him in closer. He hoped for a yes. The night had really turned around, and if Rhys agreed it would only get better.

“ _Mmm_ , I dunno, where you live?” Rhys hiccuped a little but turned to nuzzle noses with Jack, a charming little gesture that had the alpha blushing this time.

“Oh, not far, sugar. Not far,” He promised, fingers skirting a little more boldly down Rhys’ thigh. He wanted badly to see the omega out of these stuffy server clothes, and the buttons near the top of his collar had already slipped open like a divine sign.

Rhys rubbed his lips together, the edges quirking up after a moment in a playful smirk.

“Okay.”

* * *

Jack was grateful he’d decided to have Wilhelm drop him off at the party, considering his current buzz and the state of his new guest. He didn’t bat an eye when Jack slid into the backseat with Rhys nearly in his lap, only grunting in confirmation before taking the pair home.

Rhys’ steps grew even clumsier when the exited the car out into the garage beneath Jack’s penthouse. He marveled at the fancy lobby when Jack walked him inside, not that he had much time to glance around, what with the way the alpha urged him along, eager to get Rhys inside of the penthouse proper. He could  _ooh_ and  _aah_  at the splendor of Jack’s living quarters instead, right before he started beginning and moaning around the alpha’s dick.

Unfortunately, just as the elevator came to a halt on Jack’s floor, just as he was about to throw out his arms and properly welcome Rhys to his penthouse, the omega shuddered and moaned and threw up down the front of his shirt.

Jack yelped in surprise, immediately regretting it once he saw the look on Rhys’ face. He’d gone pale, his eyes wide and fixed down on his stained shirt. Jack saw them started to water, mismatched irises shimmering with shame and upset, the sight sending a stake of pain into his heart. Rhys’ stained lips quivered, trying to say something, but Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him out of the elevators, speaking first as soon as he got Rhys into the foyer of his penthouse.

“Hey hey, easy sugar, easy. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Jack tried as Rhys started to hiccup, barely able to hold back upset tears. Jack swore inwardly, mind racing as he tried to put together a new plan, now that ravishing the pretty omega was out the window for the time being.

He grabbed a decorative marble bowl from off one of the side tables, dumping out the foam fruit and shoving it into Rhys’ hands in case of more nausea. He ushered Rhys towards the living room, situating the poor omega onto the couch with a reassuring pat to his shoulder.

“Just stay here, ‘kay? I’m gonna get you some new clothes so you don’t have to stay in this anymore.”

Rhys nodded glumly, his eyes half-lidded as he cradled the bowl in his fingers. He looked a little less pale than he had a few minutes ago but the sad, lost little look on his face was something Jack wanted to wipe off immediately. He noticed Rhys’ scent had started to turn and sour, with Jack’s own worry churning the booze still in his belly. He needed to get Rhys feeling better before  _he_  ended up tossing cookies too.  

Jack left the omega alone on the couch to go rifle through his closet, trying to find something that might fit a guy of slighter stature. He eventually grabbed the sweater he’d laundered this morning. The fabric was soft and a bit worn, but loose enough to be comfortable. He quickly returned back to the living room where Rhys had barely moved, still sullenly clutching the bowl which, thankfully, looked like it hadn’t been used yet.

“Think you can change out of this yet, or you need my help?” Jack offered as he knelt down besides Rhys, handing the sweater out to him. The omega shook his head after a moment spent composing himself, reaching out to take the garment from Jack.

“No…s’okay…” Rhys’ fingers rubbed over the well-loved yellow fabric, shoulders relaxing. “You got a bathroom where I can change?”

Jack almost wanted to tell him it was fine, that he could just strip down here if he wanted, but figured that’d might come on a bit too strong considering everything that’d happened. So instead he put his hand on Rhys’ back and guided him up, before pointing him down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“On your right. Take your time, okay pumpkin?” Jack watched as Rhys hobbled forward, making sure the omega was well-balanced, before he went off to the kitchen to fetch water and something bland in case Rhys needed to eat.

He found some crackers in the pantry he figured Rhys’ stomach could handle and filled a glass of water before returning to the living room to wait. Rhys made an appearance before Jack felt worried enough to look for him, his now bare feet quietly patting against the hardwood floors as he walks back into the living room. Jack can see he’s still a little closed in on himself, arms wrapped around his waist, and honestly Jack can’t really blame him. Throwing up wasn’t exactly the way he’d wanna end a night either.

And yet looking at this pretty omega—his hair washed halfway out of its gelled style and his eyes wide and worried yet gorgeous as they’d been at the party—had Jack smiling despite it all. He patted the space on the couch next to him, trying to adopt as friendly and non-threatening a posture as possible. He could smell Rhys’ apprehension, though a sweet scent of security was beginning to poke through.

Rhys finally made his way over to the couch and sat down besides that. Jack was conscious of the couple inches of space he left between them but didn’t try to close them now, lest he startle the omega any more.

“Got you some water and crackers.” Jack nodded towards the coffee table at Rhys’ knees. “You don’t have to have ‘em if you don’t wanna but you’re free to if you think it’ll help.”

“Thanks,” Rhys mumbled after a moment, his hands kneading the hem of the sweater in his lap. Jack could see the slip of dark blue boxers from underneath contrasted against the creamy skin of his thighs. The sight stirred his stomach pleasantly, but he tamped it down and kept his hands glued in his lap.

“I’m sorry…didn’t mean to throw up…” Rhys sniffed and rubbed his hand over his nose. His hand, formerly rested shakily on his thigh, moved to pick up the water bottle. Jack, in lieu of patting the kid’s shoulder and jostle him into more nausea, rubbed the back of the cushion Rhys rested against.  

You’ve had it kind of rough tonight to say the least. Just try to relax.”

Rhys gingerly reached for the crackers as he took the first cautious sip of water.

“ _Ugh_ …was trying to relax at the party…drunk too much…” He tried nibbling on a cracker, managing to get halfway through one before he washed it down with another mouthful of water.

“You’re not the first person to vomit on a prospective date, sugar. Don’t fret.” Rhys only nodded, letting Jack’s slip of “date” go by without protest.

“Yeah…just stupid…” Rhys mumbled after finishing off his cracker with another, heartier swig of water. His lips looked wet, stuck with fine crumbs as a sleepy pout pulled at the corners of his mouth. Honestly, he looked adorable, but as much as Jack wanted to he wouldn’t risk a kiss just yet, so he glanced away.

“Well. Hopefully you’ve got it outta your system now. Just relax. You want me to put something on? Would that help?” Jack gestured towards the television, now suddenly unsure of what to do with the omega. Wilhelm always waited in the garage for about a half hour after dropping his boss off, a force of habit thanks to the many nights Jack had changed his mind and decided he didn’t want to turn in after all. If the kid wanted to, he could get him home. But Rhys had already stripped down to his underwear and kicked off his shoes and didn’t looked all that fidgety sunk into the comfortable couch cushions besides Jack. In fact, when he finally raised his head to look at the alpha, Jack saw his eyes hung heavy and sleepy.  

Jack didn’t think many omegas would trust an alpha they’d just let met enough to risk falling asleep in their home. Honestly, he worried a little for the kid’s self-preservation instinct. Good thing Jack had been the one to take him in rather than someone else.

Rhys hummed and nodded a little in response to Jack’s question and the alpha quickly flipped on the TV, changing it to some mindless late-night talk show before slipping his arms around Rhys’ shoulders. The omega went with him willingly, exhaustion evident as he slid against the alpha’s side and rested his head against Jack’s chest. He wondered if Rhys was awake enough to hear how his heartbeat picked up.

By the time the credits started to roll on the talk show Rhys was asleep, his legs pulled up onto the couch and weight almost entirely laid against Jack.

The night had taken a complete one-eighty at least twice and honestly? Jack felt all right with it.

Much as he would’ve loved to show Rhys the cathartic power of a good knot, he wasn’t about to wake him back up to try to get in his shorts. Jack might be a bastard in about a hundred different ways, but he wasn’t about to force himself on an omega when they’d clearly had quite the long night. Better to let the kid sleep it all off.

Jack thought he’d done pretty good all told anyway. If Rhys didn’t end up too embarrassed by the whole vomit thing, Jack felt he was well on the way to a proper date with the cute omega.

But Rhys would be laid up with a bad back for a good couple days if Jack just let him sleep on his couch, comfy as it could be in a pinch. Jack wasn’t gonna try anything with the omega but figured he could get away with putting Rhys in his own bed. It was big enough to fit two and then some anyway, with plenty of space to help Jack keep himself in check.

It took a moment to properly fold the kid up in his arms thanks to his long legs, but finally Jack managed to cradle Rhys properly so he wouldn’t end up pitching over the moment he pushed to his feet. Rhys mumbles softly at the change in position, turning in towards Jack’s chest as his fingers kneaded sleepily at the fabric of the sweater.

He ignored the crick in his back long enough to get Rhys onto the bed, peeling up the rumpled blankets and nudging him carefully underneath.

When Jack rolled out of bed this morning he hadn’t bothered to properly tidy up, merely straightening the comforter out with a couple quick tugs and fluffing up the pillows before leaving it be. His maid didn’t come until tomorrow, though Jack debating rescheduling since he didn’t want her disturbing Rhys. The kid would probably want to sleep in after the night he’d had. Jack sort of wanted to keep him in his bed as long as possible anyway. Who knows what a late morning might bring, once Rhys felt less tired and nauseous. And if not, Jack had a couple great hangover cures in mind.  

Rhys took to the bed instantly, curling up on his side with a soft little mumble that got Jack thinking of sleepy kittens and other cutesy crap he usually didn’t enjoy. But  _jeez_. The way Rhys snuggled into one of Jack’s pillows, mouth burrowed into the downy plump as his loose hair tumbled over his forehead and down his neck—no one could blame Jack for getting a little weak-kneed.

The alpha slid into bed, dimming the lamp just enough that he could still see Rhys as he turned on his side. Jack kept a gentlemanly distance between their bodies, though he allowed himself one last selfish little want as he reached forward to gently close Rhys’ wet, parted lips. Can’t have the kid drool all over his fancy pillow, right?

Jack’s fingers lingered on the omega’s soft skin, the drunken heat in his cheeks dimmed to a comforting warmth. The sour scent of distress had thoroughly faded back into the citrus-creamy that had Jack thinking of summers and sun and youth and  _sweetness_ , so before he turned out the light for good he cheated and snuck a little taste of Rhys’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked it!


End file.
